


have a secret, you can't keep it

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, someone save me from myself lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Javi slips during an interview, madness ensues.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	have a secret, you can't keep it

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a very serious paper about phonetic and this idea jumped into my head and didn't want to leave, so here it is? I hope you enjoy lol

Brian narrowed his eyes, bringing his happily vibrating phone out of his pocket and unlocking the screen, opening the message he just got.

**The Scarf:** _look at our boy being a happy casanova btw we should come for a vacay here together the drinks are splendid_

Brian rolled his eyes at that and opened the link attached below, reading through it briefly.

“Hm.” he hummed to himself, looking up at Yuzuru who was playing some weird game with Jason and Conrad, using a lot of gloves molded so they were a poor imitation of a ball.

“Children.” Brian sighed to himself, remembering very well that technically, they were all adults. He put the phone back to his pocket, forgetting about it for good.

(Spoiler: he will be coming to that moment in the future, wondering how the hell he missed everything. Because well, after so many years, he should have known better. He really, really should.)

* * *

  
  


Laura: wtf

Javi: good morning to you too my dearest sister

Laura: don't good morning me

Laura: DETAILS

Javi: sorry I have bad connection gotta go love you bye

Laura: ASSHOLE

* * *

  
  


"So, what are you wearing?"

"Um, white t-shirt and black socks."

"Uh, did you have to mention that?"

"What? Not sexy enough?"

"Well-"

"Well my feet are cold! You're not here to warm them soo-"

"Okay, okay, jeez, so, where were we..."

"You were just about to tell me how much you love me."

"Damn right I love you."

"Ha, you have no choice."

* * *

"What the fuck is he doing." Jun muttered and Jason shrugged, watching with a hint of worry how Yuzuru was staring at his phone, grinning like a maniac.

"I'm not sure if I want to know." Jason said slowly "But I ain't getting closer."

Jun glanced at Yuzuru, who now was laughing hysterically, as if he read the best joke in the universe.

"Maybe he learned what chill means." he wondered and Jason hummed, tilting his head as if he was examining some curious thing.

"You know, that could be it."

Now, Yuzuru was basically rolling on the floor, clutching his phone and making sounds like a dying whale.

"Uh, are we calling Brian?"

"Yeah, good idea."

* * *

  
  


"Yuzuru, congratulations on another amazing result at world championships! It was spectacular, but we're all curious about one thing- what now?"

Yuzuru patted the microfon, smiling sweetly while his inner voice was laughing devilishly.

"Well now-" he started innocently "- now, I'm retiring."

Everyone choked audibly, staring at him with big eyes and waiting for him to explain the joke.

Yuzuru smiled widely, and sat more comfortably in his chair.

"So. Questions?"

"Yuzuru!" a lady from JSF panted, trying to walk as quickly as him "What are you doing? You put us in such a situation… what about a statement, we need some statement!!!"

"Ugh." Yuzuru scrunched his nose, stepping outside the rink and hearing the herd of journalists approaching him, almost drooling from behind their cameras; but he had eyes only on one person, standing near a taxi stop, sunglasses doing nothing to hide his identity, and Yuzuru grinned.

"Statement, you say." he said, smirking, and she gulped, as if she could suddenly see what was going to happen.

"Yu-" she tried, but Yuzuru wasn't really listening to her anymore, his steps longer and faster.

"Hello." he said, stopping in front of the love of his life and taking his sunglasses off "That has the be the worst disguise ever."

"We're not doing that anymore, though. Right?" Javi asked, raising his eyebrows, and Yuzuru smiled, taking Javi's face in his hands.

"Damn right." he said before pulling Javi into a kiss and giving the world the biggest statement.

("Well-" Nam giggled, holding his phone above some reporter's head "That's going straight to my insta. Good luck, dads.")

* * *

  
  


Brian exhaled slowly, opening his eyes and seeing a very big glass with colorful liquid in front of him, looking cold and refreshing and delicious. And hell, that was what he deserved after what those two rascals had pulled him into-

"- and now we would like to have someone very special to say something, Brian, where are you, you're an involuntary father of this relationship-"

These two idiots. They were lucky Brian loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you if you made it till the end, don't hesitate to tell me what you think! *runs away*


End file.
